Best Friends For Life
by ImissTrishStratus
Summary: Victoria tells anyone who will listen that her and Natalya Neidhart are BFF's. But Nattie definately wants something more. Rated M for imaginary sex lol. And once again it's femslash folks, yada yada yada.


AN: These are my thoughts on Victoria constantly bragging (and flirting) with Natalya Neidhart, and telling everyone who will listen that they're "BFF's." I think Natalya want's just a little bit more then that lol. Hope you enjoy, don't forget to read and review!

Natalya Neidhart rolled her neck from side to side and winced at the cracking, popping sounds that came from it when she did so. She had a match coming up later against Brie Bella that she was preparing for. It was no secret to anybody in the WWE that the new diva had been on a major winning streak, with several victories against both her and Victoria.

"You'll have her tonight Nat." She heard Victoria saying, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to listen to her words. She wished that she would "have her tonight", but "her" being Victoria and not her opponent. She knew the dark haired vixen was trying to give her a pep talk, but all she could concentrate on was the way the veterans lips moved when she spoke, all she could imagine was those lips all over her, doing all sorts of innapropriate and blush worthy things to her.

Nattie knew this was not healthy, she was sleeping much less, which probably had more to do with Brie Bella ever beating her than having luck. But her mind couldn't shut off at night, it was doomed to think of Victoria until the moment her alarm went off every morning.

They were close, so very close. 'Best friends forever' as Victoria loved to tell the world. So the fact that she was fading in and out while her best friend talked to her, nodding her head and "yep"ing in the right moments just caused her to feel even more guilty. But her mind couldn't take it anymore, it wasn't content with reality and it started to zone out completely and think about what she really wanted to happen.

_Victoria stopped in mid sentence, forcefully pushing the redhead back into the set of lockers while attatching their lips together. They kissed passionately until their tongues found eachother, Victoria's hands groping any exposed flesh she could just for gratification._

_Fingers slid underneath the waistband of her tights, the digits quickly slipping under the silk of her panties and roughly pushed into her. The third generation superstar moaned out in pleasure, her head jolting back, not even caring that she just hit it against the lockers. Victoria nipped at the flesh of her neck as she removed the garments and continued to thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace._

_One finger, then two.. Followed by oh God, three, pounding into her wetness as the heat in the building seemed to be rising at an alarming rate. Her back and hips arching off the lockers only to slam back into them microseconds later to match Victoria's thrusting while a thumb began deftly stroking her throbbing clit as she continued to moan out her approval._

_She rocked her hips back and forth as every inch of her body tingled with the pleasurable sensations . It seemed like it was never ending, her fingers didn't slow or stop, if anything the tempo incresed, wet digits pumping into her slick heat over and over again daring Nattie to cum. Her thumb furiously rubbed down onto Nattie's swollen clit and she wimpered as her orgasm drew closer. She thrust her tongue back into Victoria's mouth, needing to kiss her again as she was quickly unraveling._

_"That's it, cum for me baby." Victoria urged her on in that commanding voice. _

_That was all it took for the redhead to lose control, with a loud groaning "Fuck!" she hit her peak, shuttering against the lockers that were holding her up and slumping forward into the strong arms of her lover._

"Fuck!" Natalya shouted, her eyes tightly shut.

"Hey are you alright?" Victoria asked knocking against the locker and stirring Natalya from her thoughts.

"Uhmm yeah I'm fine." She said, trying to get over how real it had all seemed.

"Are you sure? What are you thinking about?"

Oh how badly she wanted to tell her, but she knew that she never could.

"Just angry over the fact that she's beaten us so many times, it just gets me worked up. But now I'm confidant about my strategy." She quickly covered up.

For a moment, she had really thought it was all real.

"That a girl, best friends for life!" Victoria said proudly with enthusiasm, having no idea the sentence she spoke was slowly ripping out the other girl's heart.


End file.
